The human propeptide Swiss-Prot: Q8N5G0 (also referred to as “Q8N5G0”) including 168 amino acids as shown in FIG. 1 (SEQ. ID NO: 1) may be processed to obtain peptide forms which have been shown to modulate cell homeostasis of cardiovascular response, blood pressure, gastric emptying, and smooth muscle response.
However, all the processed forms of the human propeptide Q8N5G0 have not yet been fully identified or described and active chemically synthesized peptides having a reduced number of resides, greater stability or having greater activity over those known prior to the instant invention would be useful for: the production of polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies; diagnostic screening and assays; modulation of biochemical pathways; regulating concentration of cAMP or Ca2+ in cells, smooth muscle response, gastric emptying; or treatment of disorders treatable with peptides which can modulate concentration of cAMP or Ca2+ in cells, smooth muscle response, gastric emptying, or the like.